Illusions
by jm1681
Summary: Follow up to Revy fix Rock fix Revy. Rock, Revy and Balalaika go to New York to settle things with Verrochio. Rock gives Revy a taste of a different life before she confronts her past on Mott Street. Rock/Revy, M primarily for language. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Lagoon, any of its characters, or any of the properties mentioned herein.

So the first one seemed to go over well enough, this follows that up and hopefully works well enough. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Rock sat opposite Miss Balalaika in the main office of the Bougainvillea Trading Company; Revy at his side as always. Ever since their unfortunate butting of heads in Japan, Rock had made it a point to be a bit more delicate when speaking with the Kapitan. Luck would have it that she had been having a good day and was in a good mood.

"I must admit, when you called to arrange this meeting, you caught me by surprise Rock. You have my curiosity peaked, I only hope what you came to discuss lives up to it."

"For my sake, I hope so to." Rock replied with a smile.

Balalaika was still amused, returning the expression as Rock began, "As you may have heard, the Verrochio family has put a hit on the Lagoon Company."

"As a matter of fact I did hear about that. I trust you've made a full recovery?"

"I have, thank you. While we were able to eliminate the two men they sent, the fact that they made two unsuccessful attempts leads us to believe they will try again."

"I see, so what does this have to do with me?"

"It's my understanding that you and Verrochio didn't have the greatest of relations."

"You'd be right about that. I'd be lying if what those brats did to him didn't put a smile on my face, though I still fail to see why you've come here today."

"We know the second assassin came from New York City which means the Verrochio family has connections as far as that city, and may have even begun to take part in the local crime scene there as well."

Balalaika's expression changed ever so slightly at hearing of Verrochio's continued existence and expansion; now she was growing angered.

"What I'm asking of you is the complete eradication of the Verrochio family."

Balalaika's eyes narrowed, "I must say, that is an awfully violent request to be coming from you Rock. I can't help but wonder if you're trying to play chess with me; playing on my hatred of Verrochio to move pieces in a position that benefits you and yours."

"The Lagoon Company enjoys the relationship we have with Hotel Moscow and would never intentionally tarnish that relationship, though the eradication of the Verrochio family _would_ ensure our safety."

"So in essence, you wish to have Hotel Moscow eliminate a threat of yours. What do you have to offer us in return? After all, this _is_ a trading company."

Being a businessman by trade, Rock had his offer prepared, "In return, you will be able to further expand Hotel Moscow's presence in the United States. Also, while I won't pretend to know you on any personal level, I would be willing to bet you're itching for some action since you've returned from Japan. I'd also say the elimination of your enemy's family seems overdue."

"Won't pretend to know me?" she laughed, "It seems like you know me quite well Rock."

Balalaika turned to face Boris and he offered her a slight grin as well. She turned back to Rock, "Very well, but on the condition that you accept my terms."

Revy finally broke her silence, "And what terms might those be sis?"

"The two of you will accompany Sergeant Boris and myself to New York and you too will take part in these negotiations."

Revy's eyes narrowed at the prospect of returning to New York. Just the thought of seeing those gutters again made her sick to her stomach.

Rock noticed her reaction and asked, "Negotiations?"

"Indeed. The foundation for a proper war is always negotiation. We will deceive the head of the family into believing we wish for a peaceful resolution of the issue at hand. Offers will be made, none of which we need concern ourselves with. When they lower their defense, we will strike. Do you have any objection to this Rock?"

Rock knew Revy didn't want to make that trip but there was little he could do considering he had come to Balalaika for help, "As long as the safety of our friends and our employer is guaranteed, the means by which you choose to accomplish your goals is irrelevant to us."

Balalaika laughed to herself while she clipped and lit a cigar.

She took a long drag, exhaled and replied, "You're getting good at this Rock. You're well on your way to becoming a proper criminal, and you haven't even lost that endearing charm of yours. Who knew how well someone with your background would fit in here in Roanapur?"

Rock stood from his seat, Revy following, "I can't say I'm exactly proud of what I'm becoming, but to be perfectly honest, living this life in Roanapur; I've never felt more alive."

"Very good then. We shall head to New York tomorrow. No point in waiting for another hitman to come looking for you. Sergeant Boris will be in touch with additional information within the next few hours."

Rock extended his hand to Balalaika which she accepted, "Thank you ma'am."

"Rocky sweetie, I understand and appreciate you're candor after what happened in Japan, but that's all behind us now. Balalaika is perfectly adequate."

"Thank you Miss Balalaika." Rock replied with a smile and a nod of respect.

Balalaika turned to Revy having no idea the turmoil she had stirred up in her, "Two-hands, always a pleasure."

"Yeah, likewise sis." Revy replied through her teeth.

Rock and Revy left Balalaika's office and she addressed Comrade Boris, "He's a firebrat that one."

"Kapitan, are you sure about this arrangement?" Boris asked.

"Mr. Okajima is as valuable an asset to us as the whole of Lagoon Company. They showed him the light, gave him the life he now leads. That exchange earns loyalty for life and he'll do anything it takes to ensure his new family's safety."

"Still, showing him off to the people that are looking to eliminate him and his crew, do you think its wise?"

"Rock's ready for it. Aside from our guns whom will also be on hand for these negotiations, Two-hands will never let anything happen to him."

-

Back at the Lagoon Company office, Rock and Revy returned to find Benny working at a computer.

"Hey you two, how'd things go with Balalaika?" Benny asked.

"Whoop-dee-fuckin' do, looks like we're goin' to New York." Revy replied angrily, "Where the fuck is Dutch?"

Caught off guard by Revy's seemingly unmotivated anger, Benny replied hesitantly, "He's at the dock working on the boat. Engine's been giving him trouble and he's just trying to nip it before it becomes serious."

Revy turned and headed into the spare room her and Rock had been occupying without another word.

"She alright Rock?" Benny asked.

"Not really. After some of the stories she's told me about where she grew up, I can only imagine this is not going to be easy for her." Rock replied quietly.

Benny nodded in understanding and Rock gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading to the spare room to check on Revy. Even if they hadn't begun a relationship, he still knew she would benefit from someone's company.

He saw she was lying on the bed with her back to the door and knocked on the doorjamb, "Revy?"

She didn't answer and so he let himself in and closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her, "This is about New York isn't it?"

"Figure that out all by yourself?"

Rock closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, you know this wasn't my intention; we had no way of knowing she'd want us to come with her."

Surprisingly, Revy was rather calm as she replied, "I know. I should've known I'd go back one day."

"You've told me a lot about what happened there. I can't even imagine how much you must want to stay away from that place, but…" Revy rolled onto her back and Rock turned to meet her eyes, "…aren't there _any_ good memories of where you grew up?"

"Have you listened to _half_ the shit I told you about that fucking place?"

"C'mon Revy, just think about it for a minute, isn't there anything you'll be happy to see again?"

Revy made a face which Rock returned. They had been a couple for a month or so now and she knew he would not back off nor accept an outburst on her behalf. She was going to have to come up with something, or at least make the effort.

She wiggled in place getting comfortable on the bed, folded her arms in a huff and looked up towards the ceiling. She lye motionless and silent for a few moments and finally spoke, wearing just the slightest hint of a smile, "Coney Island."

"The amusement park?" Rock asked.

She turned her head to face him, "You've heard of it?"

"The Cyclone, Nathan's Hot Dog stand, the beach?"

What Revy loved about Rock is that half the time; he didn't even have to try. All he had to do was be him and she was amused, "That's the one."

Her somber attitude had instantly and completely changed and while she might not have noticed it herself, Rock saw the change pour over her like a wave, "Would you like to go when we get there?"

"We'll take care of things with Balalaika and Verrochio first. Then, it's you and me on the world's most terrifying roller coaster, followed by the world's best hot dog, and then maybe a late night dip in the Atlantic."

Rock smiled simply at seeing her happy once again, "Sounds like a good plan."

Revy took in his face for a moment, the way he looked at her as though she were the only woman on the face of the earth. He ran his fingers through her hair bringing her to smile. The more time they spent together, the more Rock was able to bring a side of her to the surface that was rarely seen by others.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss, "You should get some rest. Boris will be calling soon with the travel arrangements."

Revy rolled onto her side, watching Rock as he walked to the door.

As his hand wrapped the doorknob, she called out, "Hey Rock?"

He turned back to face her and she finished her thought, "Love you."

"Love you too." Rock replied with a smile before leaving her to sleep.

An hour later, the phone in the Lagoon office rang and Rock picked up as he was nearest, "Lagoon Company."

"_Rock."_

"Hello, Mr. Boris."

"_I have your flight information."_

"That was quick."

"_Kapitan does like to take care of things promptly. We'll be flying out of Bangkok International tomorrow at noon. A colleague of ours has made arrangements to supply Rebecca with a pair of firearms once we arrive."_

"Thank you."

"_If that is all…" _Rock cut him off, "Actually, Mr. Boris, I was wondering…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Revy?" She was unresponsive as usual when trying to be woken, "Revy its time to go."

"Ah fuck. What fuckin' time is it?" Revy replied groggily.

"9pm. Mr. Boris and Miss Balalaika have already left, we're meeting them there."

"When's our flight leave?"

"10pm."

Revy woke instantly, "In a fucking hour?!" Just as she began her freak-out, she noticed a suitcase by the door.

"I already packed your things and Mr. Boris has made arrangements to get you a pair of guns once we get there."

Her rage was quickly replaced with a look of contentment, "What the fuck did I do before I had you around?"

"You probably went off on shooting and cursing sprees. Now come on, Benny's waiting to take us to the airport."

Rock and Revy walked through the office while Dutch sat back on the couch enjoying a beer and light reading.

"You two be careful." Dutch ordered not taking his eyes away from his reading.

"We will. Hopefully this won't take too long." Rock replied.

"Japan wasn't supposed to take long and that turned into a fuckin' circus."

"We'll be fine boss man. Now come on Rock, I want to get on that plane, take a pill and pass out. This flight takes for-fuckin-ever." Revy replied.

She walked down the hall and as Rock went to follow, Dutch asked, "You sure you know what you're doin' Rock?"

He smiled, "Not even close. Take care Dutch."

-

Benny pulled the GTO in front of the terminal at Bangkok International, "You guys be careful."

"We will." Rock replied as he noticed Revy stretching while she yawned, "I better get her on the plane. I'm sure she's going to want to sleep through as much of this as she can."

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

Again Rock smiled at being asked this question. He turned to face Revy and replied, "Not really."

Benny smiled, "Well good luck to you. I'm sure however she reacts…well at least it'll be interesting."

"Thanks Benny. We'll be back as soon as everything's taken care of."

Rock reached into the car and shook Benny's hand. He watched the Pontiac drive away almost as though the car were a moving gate to Roanapur, and every second that passed, the place he called home got further and further away.

"C'mon Rock, let's get this over with." Revy called from the curb.

He picked up their suitcases and they headed into the terminal.

Aboard the plane, Revy and Rock handed their tickets to the flight attendant and were pointed towards the front of the cabin.

"Hey Rock, is this right?"

"I guess so. Mr. Boris dropped the tickets off a few hours ago. He didn't make any mention of this though."

"Ha! I wonder if Balalaika realizes she put us up in first class?" Revy replied smiling knowing she'd at least spend the 20 hour flight comfortably.

They came to their row and Rock asked, "Would you like the window?"

"Doesn't matter to me so long as I've got a drink to go with my Valium."

Rock took the window seat and as Revy sat back in the contoured leather seat, she couldn't help but comment, "This seat is great!"

She flicked a switch on the side of the seat that brought it to recline and again commented, "It reclines too! Shit, I almost want to stay awake just so I can enjoy this."

Rock watched Revy play with her seat controls with a satisfied smile on his face. He was just happy to see her excited for a reason that didn't involve a fully-automatic weapon.

"Hey Rock, remind me to thank Fry-face when we get to New York."

As an attendant passed down the isle, Revy raised her hand and shouted, "Yo! Can I get a drink over here?!"

The proper young couple in the next isle looked at her as though she were a bug, promptly bringing her to be her, "What the fuck are you assholes looking at?!"

"Revy…" Rock asked hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder.

She completely ignored him but even he couldn't have predicted her response as she calmly addressed them once again, "You're lucky my ass is comfortable in this seat or else I'd be feeding you your fuckin' teeth."

The couple shook their heads in disgust but were at least smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

Revy turned to face the seat in front of her and Rock sighed in relief that she didn't actually get up.

A flight attendant came over a few seconds later and politely asked, "What can I get you miss?"

"Bacardi." Revy replied.

The attendant paused waiting for her to add something to her request, "Bacardi and…"

"A glass with no ice."

"Alright…" the attendant replied with a confused look. She looked over at Rock, observing his white collar and tie, her expectations of a more sophisticated beverage on the up and up, "…and for you sir?"

"The same please."

The attendant rolled her eyes and continued to follow the script, "Thank you, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So what are you going to do while we're in the air?" Revy asked.

"Probably just look out the window."

"You're gonna look out the window for 20 fuckin' hours?"

Rock chuckled, "I'm sure I'll fall asleep in an hour or so, but I would like to look down on Roanapur at night. It's not something you get to see everyday."

"I guess. Roanapur's a shithole on the ground and its probably not going to be much better in the air."

"Still, it's something I'd like to see."

"Whatever floats your boat Rock."

The attendant came back a few moments later and handed the two of them their drinks.

"Thanks, what do we owe you for these?" Revy asked.

"Food and beverages are covered in your tickets."

Revy turned to Rock, "No fuckin' way! We don't have to pay for booze either?"

Rock smiled, "I guess not."

Revy slipped her headphones on, "Ya know…" She leaned her head back and took a long swig of her drink, "…this might not be so bad."

10 hours later, Rock started to come to. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and checked the map displayed on the screen on the seatback in front of him.

As an attendant passed by, he raised his hand politely asking, "Excuse me miss, when is breakfast served?"

"I can bring you something whenever you like." She replied happily.

"Thank you." Rock replied as he looked over to Revy. She had fallen asleep with her mouth open and her head back. Looking down at her cup-holder, she had barely even touched her drink before she passed out. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the sight of the mighty Two-hands, completely powerless against a cushy chair.

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake, "Revy?"

Her eyes opened slowly, "Did we take off yet?"

Rock giggled a little, "Yeah, we're already about half-way there."

Revy stretched her arms, legs and back letting out a deep yawn before falling back into the chair.

"Hey Rock?" Revy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to get one of these for back at the office would ya?"

He laughed at her request, "Sure. So do you want breakfast?"

"Why not? Hey!" Revy shouted to one of the attendants eliciting a groan from Rock, "Can we get something to eat over here?!"

A few tense moments after once again threatening the lives of the couple beside her, two plates of food appeared before Rock and Revy.

"What the fuck is this?" Revy asked.

"Its breakfast; eggs, pancakes, toast…"

"I've already got the warm booze; I would've been fine with a cold slice of pizza."

"I don't think they serve cold pizza up here."

Revy prodded at her food as Rock picked up a forkful of his, "…just try it, you might like it."

Revy made a face and reluctantly took a bit of egg and pancake onto her fork. She looked at it as though it were the most foreign thing she'd ever put in her mouth. Eyeing up Rock out of the corner of her eye, she groaned and finally shoveled the food in her mouth.

After chewing a few times, her eyes widened and her pupils dilated as they had when she pretended to be shot in Japan.

"Wow." Revy muttered as she looked on the plate of food in a whole new light.

"Not so bad right?"

Without responding, Revy dug into her plate like an uncaged animal leaving it completely empty within seconds. Again she fell back into her seat and again Rock was satisfied to see her take pleasure out of something as simple as eating a real meal.

"Hey Rock?" Revy finally replied after licking the syrup from her lips.

"Yes Revy?"

"Is that what food tastes like for the living?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rock and Revy arrived at Newark International roughly 11 hours later. While the plane had completely emptied of passengers, it took some coercion to get Revy from her seat.

"C'mon Revy, they're waiting for us to get off." Rock asked in mild panic as the attendants had all come to see what was keeping them.

"Is the young lady alright?" One of the attendants asked.

"She's fine, she's just…" He knew he might suffer for it later but desperate times _did_ call for desperate measures.

He gave her head a nudge and her eyes cracked open like broken windows, "AGH!! What the fuck Rock?!"

"We're here! I've been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes!"

"Grrrr, do you have any idea how fucking comfortable I was?!"

Their argument continued, dwindling in intensity as they made their way from the cabin, to baggage claim, and finally to the front gate of the terminal. As the city came into view, Revy got much quieter as the reality of their situation settled in.

Rock would have been blind not to notice, "Are you alright?"

She was hypnotized by Manhattan's skyline in the failing sunlight and Rock gave her a shake to snap her out of it.

"Huh…" She collected her thoughts and continued, "…yeah I'm fine."

They stepped out of the terminal and Revy instinctively took a deep breath. She held it for a few seconds before exhaling, "Smells the same."

"What smell?"

"The smell of the gutters, the streets, city water; I could be dead drunk and I'd never forget that smell."

Just by her expression, the look of unadulterated sadness she wore, Rock realized he really had no idea how hard this was going to be.

"Mr…Rock?" A well-dressed man holding a sign that read 'Rock and Two-Hands' asked.

Rock laughed at the sign and replied, "Yes, I'm Rokuro Okajima, can I help you?"

"Name's Winston, I'll be providing your transportation per the request of a Miss Balalaika." The man replied.

At hearing that she would be traveling in a limo, Revy snapped out of her trance and perked up, "A fuckin' limo?! You didn't go off and fuck old Fry-face, did you Rock?"

Winston opened the door for them and Rock replied, "Not that I recall. Besides…" He followed Revy into the car and finished his thought, "…what kind of an idiot would ever cheat on you?"

While the subject was anything but cheery, Rock's words did bring a warm smile to Revy's face. He leaned to give her a kiss when she noticed the bar, "Shit, the bar's stocked to. Yo driver, is this booze on Balalaika?"

"Yes ma'am, please help yourself." Winston replied.

Revy began to pour herself a drink, "Seriously, remind me to thank her when we see her. I've never gotten the VIP treatment before, a girl could get used to this."

About a half-hour later the car crossed the George Washington Bridge and they were in Manhattan.

While the city was nothing new to her, Revy saw Rock enjoying the sights and asked, "First time right?"

He turned away from the window for the first time in miles, "I've seen it in pictures, but you don't get the scope of it. Tokyo is probably more crowded, but there is something about this place."

"New York _is_ unique, but when you get to roots of it; it's really not much different from Roanapur. The bad people keep the good people wealthy; people die, kids sell drugs and guns. In some ways, I might even say Roanapur is more civilized. At least no one is pretending to be something their not."

"I see."

The limo came to a stop just outside Central Park and the driver called out, "Here we are folks, 80 Columbus Circle, also known as Time Warner North, or more specifically; The Mandarin Oriental."

"Mandarin Oriental? What the fuck is going on?!" Revy asked.

"I guess Balalaika really liked our proposal." Rock replied.

The driver opened the door to the passenger compartment a few moments later, "Folks if you'll follow me, we'll get you to your room in just a few minutes."

The driver escorted Rock and Revy into the building and upon reaching the front desk informed the clerk, "Mr. Okajima and Miss Rebecca."

The clerk's hands danced over the keyboard and within seconds produced a set of room keys which she handed to Rock, "Here you go sir, Room 5304; the Taipan Suite."

"We get a friggin' suite?!" Revy asked.

"I guess so. 'Scuse me miss…" Rock asked, "…how do we get there?"

"You can follow me." A bellhop replied as he passed them by with their suitcases.

Rock and Revy looked at each other wearing dumbfounded faces. Their looks of confusion were quickly replaced by looks excitement as Rock motioned for Revy to follow the bellhop, "After you Miss Rebecca."

"Why thank you Mr. Okajima." Revy replied sarcastically with just a hint of an upscale accent.

The bellhop escorted Rock, Revy and their things to their room. Upon opening the door to their room, Revy was immediately blown away. Gold, red and black hues covered nearly every surface and the smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. The room wasn't too warm nor too cold, it was simply perfect in every way.

Rock slipped the bellhop a few dollars and closed the door behind him. His smile gave away his ruse completely, "Are you happy Revy?"

Finally she turned to Rock and everything he knew her to be, all of her animalistic nature was nowhere to be found. Her eyes were coated in a sheet of tears and she replied, "It's amazing."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"Balalaika didn't do this." Rock replied, "The plane, the limo, the room."

"If she didn't, than who…" Rock smiled, answering her question, "…how?"

"We make good money Revy. I don't own anything, I pay for the food I eat and that's all. What else am I supposed to do with the money I make?"

She walked to Rock and he tensed up not knowing how she was going to react, "You did this…for me?"

"For you."

She raised her hands and Rock tightened up as prepared for the worst. Finally she threw her arms around his neck and pulled them together in a tight hug.

Her tears ran down her cheeks as her chin rested on his shoulder, "Why'd you do this for me? I treat you like shit Rock."

"I saw how hard this was for you. I knew how much you didn't want to make this trip and just wanted to do something special for you. Even if it is just this once, you deserve to go a day without having to worry about being shot at."

"Rock…" He cut her off, "Whatever you think about yourself, I think you're worth it. Now c'mon you better hurry and get changed."

"Changed?"

"Yeah, we have a dinner reservation downstairs in about 30 minutes and they require formal attire."

"WHAT?!" There's our girl, "I don't own anything formal you dipshit! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!"

"Calm down; have a look in the bedroom."

Like a light switch, she instantly calmed as she strolled through to the bedroom, Rock following leisurely behind her to observe her reaction.

As she entered the bedroom her eyes widened at the sight of a red and gold Qipao dress laid out across the bed.

"Is that…" Rock finished her thought for her, "…For you?"

She gently took the dress into her hands, the silk was softer than just about anything she'd ever touched and Rock continued, "Has anything these past 24 hours not been all for you?"

"Rock…" She truly struggled to find the right words, "…I'm no good at this. I don't…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just get changed and remember the night's not over when dinner is."

Revy smiled as Rock closed the doors leaving her in privacy. A few minutes passed and Revy emerged from the bedroom to find Rock too had changed into a suit and tie.

Rock turned as he heard the doors to the bedroom open and his mouth fell agape at the sight of her. The dress clung to her in a perfect fit and she had rolled her hair up behind her using a pair of chopsticks to hold it in place. She looked nothing short of magnificent, though her hands probed her torso in uncertainty.

"You think it's too tight?"

"It's perfect."

"You don't think…" he cut her off, putting his hands on her hips, "You look amazing Revy."

Rock leaned over and gave her a kiss. As he pulled away from her she skittishly adjusted the dress, "Hope you don't mind I'm goin' commando under this."

Rock laughed and they headed downstairs for dinner.

They were promptly seated and Revy blushed in embarrassment, "I can't even explain how I feel."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you're enjoying this as much as you are. I know you were never one for this kind of life."

"Do you remember what I told you in that alley the day I kissed you?"

"That if things were different that you could have made a life with someone like me?"

"Some things will never be different Rock. What Balalaika said in Japan, that I could never dream of knowing the life you did; she was right. I'll always be a killer and a thief. It's all I know Rock, its all I am. The woman sitting before you today, she's just an illusion."

"Revy, I didn't fall in love with the woman in front of me. I fell in love with a killer, and I fell in love with a thief. I would never ask you to change who you are. I just wanted you to taste the other side this once."

Revy smiled, "You know, I never thought I'd use that bullshit phrase so much. I'm not even sure how it happened, but, I love you Rock."

"Love you too." Rock replied.

As a waiter came to their table, Revy let out a display of articulate Mandarin Chinese, ordering for both her and Rock. He was dumbfounded by the display and she replied to his reaction, "You're not the only one who can keep a secret."


	4. Chapter 4

An hour and a half after they had sat down, Rock handed the check back to the waiter with a smile and a nod.

Revy sat content as she held her head in her left hand while playing with the wine glass in her right, "So what now? You said the night's not over after dinner. You got something else up your sleeve or were you just trying to give me a hint that we won't be getting much sleep tonight?"

"A little bit of both." Rock replied as he checked his watch, "Speaking of that, we better get going."

Rock stood from the table and grabbed Revy's wrist pulling her with him.

"Hey Rock! Where are we going?"

They descended the mammoth building and came out onto the street. The limo from earlier was waiting for them and Rock opened the door for Revy.

"Rock where are we going?" Revy asked again as she got in the car.

"You'll see." Rock replied with a smile.

The limo made its way through the streets of Manhattan finally coming to a stop on 50th street.

They exited the limo and Revy asked, "What're we doing at Rockefeller Center?"

Rock headed towards one of the buildings and turned back to Revy extending his hand to her, "Trust me."

She hesitantly followed him into one of the buildings and directly into an elevator. Rock pushed a button labeled "Top of the Rock".

Revy looked on and asked, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yep."

The doors to the elevator opened a few moments later and they were outside, on the rooftop of Rockefeller Center. Revy sewed her fingers into Rock's and they walked to the edge of the rooftop. The night air, even 70 floors up was fairly calm and the sounds of the city bustling below them were barely audible.

Even with the sights to be had, Rock's attention was focused completely on Revy. While even she couldn't deny the view to be nothing short of breathtaking, she looked invariably sad as she looked down on Manhattan.

"You alright?"

"I wish I could stay asleep Rock. Stay in this dream you've made for me." She turned to face him, "…but…"

"I know Revy. I know." Rock replied.

Rock turned her to face him and delicately cupped her face with his hands. He took her in for just a moment. The light breeze had blown strands of her hair onto her face and her eyes were once again coated in a sheet of glass. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms, to hold her and tell her that she was going to be alright, that he was going to make her better again; but he knew it would have been a lie. He would never be able to offer her the comfort that she would never admit she needed.

Finally he leaned down to give her a kiss. He pulled away from her a few moments later and her eyes were still closed. She blinked a few times, a few stray tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Would you like to go back?" Rock asked.

"Just a little while longer." She replied as she turned her back to him and wrapped his arms around her.

-

The next morning, Rock woke with Revy asleep at his side in their hotel room. He looked down to her still and sleeping form and traced her tattoo with his fingers. Just the warmth of her soft skin at his fingertips was enough to remind him how delicate he found her to be.

The phone rang in the next room and Rock carefully climbed out of bed to answer it.

"Hello?" Rock asked.

"_Good morning Romeo." _The voice said cheerfully.

"Miss Balalaika, good morning to you too."

"_I trust you and two-hands had a good night together?"_

"She seemed to enjoy it for the most part."

"_I should hope so after all the money you spent putting that little evening together. I must say Rock; Miss Rebecca is very lucky to have someone like you in her life."_

"Thank you."

"_Well then, onto business. Comrade Boris has made arrangements with the eastern head of the Verrochio family; one Anthony Frances Verrochio. He's agreed to meet with us to discuss a resolution to the family's issue with the Lagoon Company, as well as a deal with Hotel Moscow to distribute armaments within the city."_

"When and where does this meeting take place?"

"_Today at 2:30 at Nero's restaurant in little Italy. We will meet you in your hotel lobby at 1:45 and we shall go to the restaurant together. Is there anything else?"_

"Mr. Boris had mentioned he would acquire a pair of pistols for Revy."

"_Ah yes, we've acquired a pair of Berettas for two-hands courtesy of the NYPD. They aren't the custom long-slide Inox models she favors but I imagine they'll do her nicely."_

"Very good, so we'll see you at 1:45?"

"_Sharp. Till then Rock."_

He hung up the phone and returned to the bedroom to find Revy was no longer in bed though he could hear the water in the shower running.

He walked to the bathroom and called into the shower, "Revy?"

"In here Rock." She replied amidst the pelting of water.

"I just spoke with Balalaika."

"Oh yeah, how is Fry-face?"

"Her and Mr. Boris just arrived. They got a set of Police issue Berettas for you."

"Nice, I won't even have to adjust my holsters."

"I thought that'd make you happy."

Revy paused for a moment before asking, "Hey Rock?"

"Yeah?"

"We are a couple, right?"

Rock blinked in confusion, "Well…yeah, why?"

"I'm just wondering what you're doing out _there_ when I'm in _here_ by myself."

Rock got the hint and promptly joined Revy in the shower.

-

Several hours later, Rock and Revy stood in the lobby waiting for Balalaika and Boris; a large clock visible from anywhere in the lobby read 1:44.

"She said 1:45 sharp; do you think everything's OK?"

"She'll be here any second now. If there's one thing I've learned about Balalaika…" As Revy spoke, the elevator doors opened revealing Balalaika and Boris, "…she loves to make an entrance."

Revy and Rock approached Balalaika and Boris, "Welcome to New York Miss Balalaika."

"Why thank you Rock, though shouldn't two-hands be welcoming us? After all this is _your_ city isn't it Rebecca?"

"Whatever you say sis." Revy replied less than amused. Rock saw she had been getting increasingly on edge as the meeting got closer. It just meant she was that much closer to Mott Street.

He tried to speed things along to, "Why don't we hail a cab and we'll head on over to the restaurant."

"Very well, but no need for a taxi, we have a car waiting."

"Alright then, shall we?" Rock replied as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hey comrade, you have a pair of noisemakers for me?" Revy asked Boris.

Boris turned to the rear of the elevator out of the cameras view, Revy following suit. He handed her the pistols, which she checked and promptly spun into her holsters.

She pulled her light coat over the grips of the guns as she turned back towards the front of the elevator. Her eyes were closed and she exhaled deeply as a calm she hadn't felt in nearly 40 hours passed over her.

It wasn't the greatest reason for her to be happy, but Rock knew she almost needed a gun just to feel complete, "Feel better?"

"Nothing like cold steel to warm a girl's heart." Revy replied with a smile.

Rock frowned, "Am I always going to come second to a gun?"

Revy leaned to his ear and whispered, "They only keep it warm; you get to call it yours."

Rock smiled once again and leaned to her ear this time, "You're getting better at this you know."

"I know. Tell Dutch or Benny and I'll cut your fuckin' balls off." Revy whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"And so you see Mr. Verrochio, the Lagoon Company was unaware of the unfortunate circumstances surrounding their cargo and your brethren and did not intentionally commit an act against your family."

As Balalaika spoke these words, Anthony Verrochio shoveled forkful after forkful of pasta into his mouth. The don wore a white napkin over his chest to keep his suit clean and barely even came up for air between bites.

Finally he stopped eating for a moment and replied, "Look Miss Balala-whata, we don't care if they knew or not, someone needs to pay for what happened to our brother in Roanapur."

"Her name is Balalaika and you'd be wise to use her name properly." Boris ordered of the Italian.

Anthony laughed at Boris' comment, "You fuckin' Ivans. You think you're so fuckin' tough. You come into my city to make a deal with me and you're gonna give me orders?!"

As several of Anthony's men reached into their suits, Revy and Boris both cross-drew pairs of pistols and Balalaika even stood from the table drawing her Stechkin to his forehead. Anthony was frozen stiff; he knew full well this could end right now and Rock couldn't help but smile devilishly at Balalaika's side. While he wasn't the one leading the assault, the power he felt being on the side with the guns was immeasurable.

"Mr. Verrochio, it seems as though you don't have the whole story so allow me to enlighten you. You're so-called brother in Roanapur broke a peace agreement not only with Hotel Moscow but the Hong Kong Triad and the Manisarrera cartel as well. The man you speak of was a coward, and unlike this brother of yours who was unable to deal with his own actions, _I_ took care of both of the children he sent after me. Now, if you still wish to enact vengeance on either Hotel Moscow or the Lagoon Company, then I'm afraid this meeting will be ending both prematurely and violently. If however you can admit that this brother of yours was nothing more than an under-qualified henchman, then perhaps I'll put my gun away and we can get down to business."

Anthony looked to his men and nodded, their hands coming clear of their firearms, "In light of what you've told me, our family is shamed for our brother's actions. Seein' as how the kids are dead and you claim Lagoon didn't know about the issue at the time; Lagoon is pardoned. Any member of this family takes independent action against them will answer to me."

"Very good." Balalaika replied as she slipped her Stechkin beneath her suit.

"How 'bout them, can they put those things away?" Anthony asked.

"Oh I don't think so. Unfortunately for you, your men reached for theirs weapons first; therefore my associates will be keeping you in their sights for the rest of this meeting, I'm sure you understand." Balalaika replied.

A bead of sweat ran down Anthony's forehead. He knew he was in no position to be giving orders, "So be it. So, Balalaika, what does Hotel Moscow have to offer?"

A lengthy discussion of drugs, guns, and assassinations followed. Rock remained deadpan as Balalaika layed out details of the services she would offer, all the while coercing information from Verrochio.

Nearly 2 hours later, the meeting was concluded.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Verrochio, I'm glad we were able to handle these matters without bloodshed."

"Grazie Balalaika. Let this be the start of an era of coexistence between our families." Verrochio replied.

Balalaika, Boris, Revy and Rock left the restaurant and entered the car they had arrived in.

"That's probably the most laughable operation I've ever seen. At least in Roanapur Verrochio had proper henchmen. Those morons couldn't outdraw an infant with a cap-gun."

"So what's it gonna be sis?" Revy asked.

"How do you feel about getting your hands dirty?"

"You even have to ask?"

"We'll come back tonight when the building is clear of civilians. We'll raid them, destroy them, and tomorrow, we'll level the building entirely just for good measure."

"Sounds good to me." Revy replied.

-

Later that day in Rock and Revy's hotel room, the couple lay in bed with a sheet covering them; Revy's head resting on Rock's chest.

"You're pissed aren't you?" Revy asked quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"After everything you did for me last night; I'm still just a killer."

"I told you, I never wanted or expected you to change for me Revy."

"So what's bugging you?"

"The first time I saw you go out on a raid was when you and Dutch boarded that neo-Nazi ship. I could only hear you on the radio. If something had happened to either of you, Benny and I were powerless to help, then when you didn't respond to Dutch, I immediately thought the worst. Ever since then, especially now that there is more between us than just a job, when you go out on a raid, seconds turn into hours. I worry about you every time you take up your cutlass; I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Revy smiled weakly, "I'm gonna be alright Rock. Boris, Balalaika, even some of the Visotoniki are going in with me. From what we learned during that meeting; that family is just about as incompetent in a tense situation as Benny's girlfriend. We're gonna go in, clean that place out and be laughing about it over Stoli shots by midnight."

"Just please promise me that you'll be careful."

Revy tilted her head up and gave Rock a kiss, "I'll be careful."

Rock made a face and Revy reacted accordingly, "Alright! I fuckin' promise! Fuckin' pain in the ass."

Rock leaned down to her and gave her a kiss, "I love you too Revy."

-

11pm rolled around and the limo from earlier, as well as two unmarked vans pulled up a street in Little Italy.

In the limo, Revy checked her pistols once again before slipping them back into her holsters cocked and locked.

"I'm gonna go to the park down the street. I'll be waiting for you."

"_You_ be careful, this neighborhood isn't the greatest place to be this late at night."

Rock chuckled, "Compared to Roanapur during the day?"

Revy smiled, "Good point."

Balalaika watched on as Revy and Rock shared a kiss. He retrieved a bottle of booze from the limo's bar and headed down the street, Revy watching him till he was out of her view.

"I must say two-hands; I do enjoy what's going on between you and Rock."

"Something on your mind sis?" Revy growled.

Balalaika exhaled a mouth full of smoke from her cigar and replied, "No need for hostility Rebecca. I just think it's nice that you two found each other that's all; is that so wrong?"

Revy had something on her mind and felt a strong need to make her thoughts known, "Balalaika…"

"Yes?"

Revy slowly cross-drew her guns holding them upright in front of her, "I respect you."

"Oh?"

Their eyes met and Revy continued, "I'm telling you this because I only want to say this once. If anything ever happens to Rock, and I find it linked back to Hotel Moscow; I don't care how many bullets you put in me, I'll have your blood and that's a fuckin' promise."

"So this is more than just a fling, you're actually in love with him?"

Revy's pause was enough of an answer but she spoke aloud regardless, "I am."

Balalaika laughed lightly as she clipped and lit another cigar, "You can relax two-hands; I've no intention of turning on Rock unless he takes the first step towards such a discord. Now, while we're being honest with each other, allow me to tell you something; I respect _you_ as well."

Revy's eyes widened slightly as Balalaika continued, "In Japan, I believe I felt fear for the first time in many years. It was…amusing. Even if comrade Boris had shot you, I've no doubt you would have gotten enough shots off to put me in the ground. Just as I've no intention of raising the hand of Hotel Moscow on Rock or anyone else from Lagoon for that matter, I've no intention of incurring the wrath of the only woman I believe may one day be capable of putting an end to me."

"Glad to hear it." Revy replied as she spun the pistols into her holsters.

Boris checked his watch, "Kapitan, its time."

"Marvelous, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Balalaika replied with a smile.

"You really get off on this shit don't you?" Revy asked.

Balalaika drew her Stechkin and racked the slide, "And you don't?"

Revy smiled and Balalaika continued, "Come now two-hands; let us show these shits how we conduct business in Roanapur."

Revy and Balalaika toasted with their guns and exited the car. As they stood from the limo, the unmarked vans emptied with multiple members of the Visotoniki, each holding an AK-74.

"Comrades!" Balalaika called out, "Show no quarter to his subordinates, but leave the don for us ladies."

Balalaika and Revy walked through the front door of the restaurant, guns at the ready. All of the tables occupied with preoccupied family members, numbering into the 40's.

"Unbelievable. Two armed gunmen walk in and they haven't even noticed us yet." Balalaika commented, her cigar hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

"I almost feel bad about this." Revy replied.

"Perhaps we should go home then? The score between Lagoon and Verrochio is settled, you can leave it at this and bid farewell to this city."

While Balalaika simply mused over the prospect of walking away, Revy felt an insurmountable turmoil rising inside her. On the surface, she wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into a gunfight; to lay waste to every single person in that room. She didn't want or need Balalaika _or_ the Visotoniki's help; all she needed were the guns at her sides. But deep down, she thought of Rock. She knew the confrontation wasn't necessary and she knew he was worried for her.

Revy blinked a few times and scanned the room, her eyes locking on Verrochio in the far corner of the room. She tilted her head down.

"Follow my lead sis." Revy ordered as she began the walk towards him, still unnoticed by his subordinates.

"Hmmm…" Balalaika followed close behind Revy.

As she closed the gap between her and the don, Revy raised her guns and at last the men surrounding Verrochio drew their guns bringing Balalaika to raise hers as well. Revy walked right up to him, leaned over the table and pressed the barrel of one of the Berettas to his forehead.

"Bang. You're fucking dead." Revy said quietly.

"What the fuck is going on? I thought we had a deal?!" Anthony shouted.

Revy calmly addressed Verrochio's question, "We do. You back off Lagoon, and we let you live. We walked in here like we owned this fuckin' place. We could have killed every last one of you and there wouldn't have been a goddamn motherfuckin' thing you could've done about it. You think you know what it means to live this life, playing gangster in some fucking restaurant? Let me give you a piece of advice you stupid fuck; go home and forget this, cause one day, someone like me isn't going to be in this cheery a mood when they waltz in here holding a gun and their gonna put one between your fuckin' eyes."

She snapped the gun upright, de-cocking it at the same time. She turned and Balalaika followed her out the door without so much as a sound from the don or any of his associates.

As they came out onto the street, Balalaika commented, "That was unexpected and somewhat disappointing…" Just as it seemed she might scold Revy for changing the plan, Balalaika exhaled a mouthful of smoke and smiled, "…though oddly entertaining two-hands."

Revy clicked the safeties on her pistols and holstered them, "They weren't worth the bullets."

Balalaika holstered her Stechkin and motioned for the Visotoniki to return to their vehicles.

"Care for a ride back to the hotel?" Balalaika asked.

Revy looked down the street towards the park; towards Rock, "I need to do something, can you gimme a few minutes?"


	6. Chapter 6

Revy walked down the street to the park. As she reached the entrance to the park, she involuntarily wrapped her hand around one of the posts at the gateway to the park. She remembered this same gesture from her youth; how she swung from the street into the park using that post for balance. A slight smile came across her face and finally she looked up to see Rock seated at a park bench she used to sleep on.

She walked over to Rock and took a seat beside him. Without looking over to her, Rock offered the bottle of booze he had taken from the limo to Revy, "That was fast. You done eating already?"

Revy took a swig from the bottle and replied, "I'm not hungry."

Rock turned to face her, "What?"

"Nothing happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _nothing_ happened. We scared the shit out of Verrochio and left him be. He knows if anything happens here on out he's fuckin' dead."

"So, you didn't…" She cut him off, "Nope, they'll all live to pretend they're crooks another day."

"I can barely believe it. What did…" Again she cut him off, this time quietly, "Shut up."

Rock had come to not be surprised when Revy told him to shut up, but he was curious as to why she had interrupted him.

"I was ready. I wanted their lives so bad I could practically taste them. Then Balalaika goes off and says something about leaving things as they are. Said the score was settled and that we could go home. She was just making a joke, but…"

Rock finished her thought, "…it sounded good for a change. To leave things as they are and go home to Roanapur."

"Coming here, to this place after everything you did for me; I'm not me here Rock. In Roanapur, I would've turned that place into a fuckin' bloodbath. Here, it's not just the girl in the dress who's a fucking illusion."

"Revy…" Again she interrupted him, "Rock…" She slowly turned to face him, "…I need you to take a walk with me."

Rock had learned enough about her past to know where this request would take them. It unsettled him, but he knew she needed it, "Alright."

He took her hand into his and they stood from the bench. They walked from the park, down the street finally coming to a corner. Standing at the corner, Revy looked down to where the curb met the street.

"Revy?"

"Mott and Bayard." She replied quietly, "Two and a half blocks."

They turned and proceeded down Mott Street. Revy's silence couldn't have been more telling of how uncomfortable she was. As they crossed Canal her hand began to tremble in Rock's.

"Everywhere I look, I remember something; some other piece of my shit childhood."

They came to a stop at the corner of Hester and Mott, "I used sleep on this corner."

Rock kept his focus on her, his heart breaking as he watched her fight off tears.

Continuing further, Revy commented as they passed an alley, "I got my first job hitting someone down there; point-blank 10mm Auto to the back of the guy's head. That was a real fuckin' mess."

Finally they came to a stop. While Revy didn't say anything, Rock knew they were there. He turned to observe the building to their left. The front of the run-down apartment had several wooden planks covering the doorway, boards on nearly all the windows and graffiti covered the entire face of the building.

Finally she turned to face the building and her eyes filled with tears. She drew one of the Berettas and Rock immediately panicked, "Revy, what're you…"

Before he could finish his thought, she fired several shots through the planks clearing the path. Without a word, she walked up the steps Rock following closely behind her.

They ascended a staircase leading to the second floor and stopped before a door crossed with police tape.

"All these years and nothin's changed…" She paused for just a moment before kicking the rickety door to the ground. As the door parted the air beneath it, papers, cigarette butts, even shell casings flew across the room. Looking to the floor, Rock couldn't help but notice a series of dark brown stains; dried blood.

"Revy, is this…" Rock looked to her and noticed the gun in her hand twitching. Her voice began to break as well, "This is where they died."

They continued through the apartment to the bedroom. On the floor of the bedroom, the feathers that plagued Revy's nightmares twitched in the breeze that blew through the apartment's broken windows.

"The old man and the whore he brought home died here."

Rock knelt down and picked up one of the feathers being careful not to touch an area stained with blood. He turned to see Revy's explanation for what he held and she replied simply, "Pillow."

He turned back to face the feather, "Of course, to silence the gun and keep you from seeing his face."

When Rock looked up again to see Revy, she was in tears. He quickly got to his feet and wrapped her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as she cried.

Her tone was quiet as she asked, "What the fuck am I Rock? How could anyone love me after the shit I've done? How could you be so kind to me?"

Finally she reached her limit. She growled and pushed him away with every bit of strength she could muster. She still held the Beretta and took aim at Rock cocking the hammer, "Fucking answer me goddamnit! The woman you love is surrounded by the ghosts of the people that brought her to life and she doesn't even fucking care that she was the one that sent them to their grave. Go ahead, tell me Rock; tell me you love me after seeing this! Tell me I'm worth your tears! Tell me I deserve any of what you've done for me!"

Finally she pointed the gun to her head now completely engulfed in tears, "FUCKING TELL ME!!"

Their eyes were locked as Rock cautiously approached her. He placed a hand on the gun just as she squeezed the trigger, the hammer clicking safely against his finger. He took the gun from her and clicked the safety in place before removing his hand from the slide.

Her head fell to his chest as she cried out. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Where would you like me to start?" Rock asked calmly, "Tell you I love you; wasn't that it?"

She looked up at him and he finished his thought, "I love you Revy. I told you before, I don't care about your past, I care about you; I care about what I have right in front of me."

"Rock…"

"Shh…" He wiped the tears from her eyes, "…Come on Revy."

Rock turned her back towards the door and walked her back out to the street. At the corner, Balalaika's limo waited for them.

Revy's face was beet red and coated in tears, "She can't see me like this."

Rock pulled her to him and waved Balalaika on. The limo pulled up alongside them, Revy's face turned out of their view.

"I think we're gonna walk."

"Are you sure, that's quite a walk Rock." Balalaika replied.

"I know, but the air is cool and the sky is beautiful tonight. We'll be fine."

Balalaika eyed up Revy and replied with a smile, "Yes, I imagine you will. See you back in Roanapur."

As the limo drove off, Rock gently pushed her away, "Are you OK?"

"I need something to drink." Revy replied with red eyes.

Rock pulled the flask of booze he had taken from the limo from his pocket and Revy continued to surprise him, "No, water."

Rock and Revy began their walk and in just a few blocks came across a late night convenience mart. Revy made her way to the icebox and grabbed a water bottle while Rock looked over a magazine rack.

As Revy approached the counter, she raised the bottle in view of the clerk as she opened it and took a hefty gulp. Rock joined her just a few moments later.

The man behind the counter asked, "Anything else?"

Rock patted down his pockets and asked, "Pack of cigarettes?"

The clerk pulled a pack from above the counter and handed them to Rock.

"That'll be 12…" The clerk was cut off by a late-night gun-toting, hooded, hoodlum, "Gimme the cash motherfucker!" He pointed the gun towards Rock and Revy, "You two, wallets!"

While he had turned the gun back to the clerk who had already begun to empty the register, Rock and Revy were unfazed by the hoodlum's request as Rock calmly unwrapped the cellophane from his cigarettes.

Finally the gunman noticed Rock and Revy not following his orders and demanded once again as he took them into his aim, "You two deaf or somethin'?! Gimme your fuckin' wallets or your both dead!!"

Revy eyed up the hoodlum's gun and saw the safety was still on. A sinister smile formed on her face, "Hey Rock, I think I am a little hungry after all."

Rock's confidence was boiling over at this point. He lit a cigarette and took a drag, "Boy, you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into. See my lady-friend here…"

Revy cross-drew her guns on the hoodlum and clicked the safeties.

"…we call her two-hands. She's arguably, one of the most dangerous women in the world with those guns she just drew on you _and_ she's not having the greatest of nights. Now, I'm just curious…"

A wet spot formed and grew on the front of the hoodlum's pants and Rock concluded his thought, "…what do you think your chances are for making it out of here alive?"

The hoodlum lifted his gun upright in submission, "Alright, I give up, I give, just please don't…"

Revy smiled and fired two shots, one for each knee. The hoodlum fell to the ground screaming in pain and Revy walked over to him, kneeling just inches from him.

"People in your situation always want to give me something. So how about it…" She forced the Beretta to his forehead, "…what're ya gonna give me junior?"

"I…I…" She cut him off, "Oh knock it off would ya? Your fuckin' embarrassing yourself."

Revy flipped the other Beretta in her hand and cracked him across the side of his head knocking him out.

"Feeling better?" Rock asked with a smile.

Revy stood and turned to face him still holding a Beretta in each hand. She was smiling as she pulled the cigarette from his lips and gave him a kiss. As she pulled away from him she took the cigarette for herself and replied, "I'm getting there."

Rock dropped a couple of bills on the counter for the frightened clerk and they left the store.

They continued out onto the street and Revy remarked on the night's events, "I can't believe tonight really happened. I never thought I'd see the day that I wouldn't dive into a fight."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy that you didn't put yourself in harms way, but do you think…"

Anticipating the rest of his sentence, she cut him off, "Its fine Rock. Someone fucks with you, me, or any of ours; they're fucking dead. Those fuckers in that restaurant, and that kid back there; they don't have a clue what it means to be like us."

Roughly an hour later, they were finally at the door to their hotel room.

"Long fucking night." Revy remarked as Rock unlocked the door.

"Sure was." Rock replied.

As Rock turned from locking the door, Revy had been waiting right behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their lips together and piece by piece, article by article, their clothing fell to the floor as they moved to the bedroom for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Revy; are you ready?" Rock asked.

Revy locked the slide of a rifle into place, "I was born for this."

She took aim with the gun, a bead of sweat resting on her eyebrow. She took a deep breath, held it and finally squeezed the trigger.

A cork knocked a doll onto its back at a shooting booth in Coney Island. She lifted the barrel and blew imaginary smoke from it as the surrounding crowd cheered for her.

"25, lets see some local beat that." Revy stated confidently as she accepted a giant stuffed dinosaur.

As Rock and Revy left the booth, Rock asked, "So what now?"

"I don't know, what do you feel like?" Revy asked, when amidst the crowds of people at Coney Island she heard Rock's stomach rumble, "By the way how's your stomach doing?"

Rock made a face in obvious discomfort, "Better. Next time though, no hot dogs before we go on the roller coaster alright?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. If you didn't grow up here, you didn't stand a chance."

"How about the Ferris wheel, then we'll call it a day?"

Revy smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Nearly 150 feet in the air, Rock and Revy looked out over Brooklyn as they sat in the failing light of the day. She placed her hand palm-side up on Rock's leg and he took her hand into his. They turned to face each other and shared a kiss before Revy turned her back up to him laying her head back on his shoulder.

"This is nice, isn't it?" She asked, somewhat unsure of her own words.

"Well, that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Are you happy?"

She leaned her head over to face him as she replied, "I am."

"Then this _is_ nice."

They got lost in time in that cart until the sun had all but set.

-

As night set in, Rock and Revy returned to Newark Airport in the very car they had departed in three days earlier. In the main portion of the terminal, Rock was at a phone speaking with Dutch.

"_How'd it go?"_

"Everything's taken care of."

"_No, I mean your plans with Revy; how'd she take it?"_

"Oh, it went well I think."

"_You're not missing any vital anatomy are you?"_

Rock laughed, "No, nothing like that. I think it was good for her." As he finished his thought, Revy appeared before him once again wearing her Qipao dress.

"_What time should we meet you two at the airport?"_

Rock smiled at the sight of her wearing the dress, "We should be arriving tomorrow at about noon."

"_Sounds good. Well it's good to hear everything went alright. I hope you're both ready for work when you get back. Mr. Chang has been waiting on us for a few days now."_

"Give him our apologies. We'll be ready when we arrive."

Rock hung up a few minutes later and joined Revy in line for their flight.

"Look at you all dressed up."

Revy smiled, "I figure I'll give Dutch and Benny a laugh when we get back home. Speaking of Roanapur, is it still there or did someone finally level it?"

"Everything's fine. Apparently Mr. Chang needs something moved and he's waiting on us to get back."

Revy lit a cigarette and took a long drag before replying, "Fuckin' hell. No rest for the weary in this line of work."

They boarded the plane a few moments later and were once again seated in first class. Again Rock took the window while Revy took her time sitting back in her seat being sure to savor every minute of it.

"Ya know Rock; this just might have been three of the most fucked up days of my life…" She turned to face him, "…but I'll never get tired of this chair or this dress."

Rock chuckled, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Can I get you folks something to drink?" An attendant asked.

"Scotch please?" Rock asked.

"And for you miss?"

As Rock turned to face Revy, she was already passed out. He smiled at the sight of her, once again done in by a first-class seat.

-

20 hours later, their flight landed at Bangkok International. Surprisingly, Rock would be the one getting woken up by Revy.

"Rock!" Revy finally shouted before pushing Rock's head against the window.

Rock groaned, "What'd you do that for?!"

Revy stood from her seat and replied, "We're home. Now come on, Benny's probably waiting for us."

For a minute he thought that perhaps he had simply dreamt of their time in Manhattan. The time Revy showed a side of herself no one had ever seen. As the world came into focus however, he noticed she was still wearing the dress he had gotten for her. He smiled slightly and finally got to his feet.

Dutch and Benny waited outside resting on the GTO and at first sight of Revy wearing that dress as well as carrying the enormous stuffed dinosaur she had won in Coney Island, both of their faces fell flat in shock and awe.

"Revy?" Benny asked.

She smiled at their reactions; her plan to get a rise out of them had worked perfectly, "Take a picture boys, it'll last longer."

Rock followed Revy to the car with an ear-to-ear grin.

"You didn't break her did you Rock?" Dutch asked before Rock had the chance to get in the car.

Rock looked in on Revy and remembered all that had happened these past few days. From her reaction to all he'd done for her, what she did with Verrochio, to finally confronting her past. A slight smile came across his face as he replied, "No Dutch…"

In the car, Revy smiled wider than he had seen in days as Benny handed her the Praiyachat M92s, which she promptly spun into her holsters, "…I think I fixed her."

* * *

That's all for this one. If you made it this far, I hope you liked it.

I'm afraid what I did (Or didn't do) in chapter 5 was a mistake, but it kinda grew on me after I re-read it a few times. I hope it worked alright.


End file.
